mcrealsimfandomcom-20200215-history
Body Temperature
One of the biggest features in the Survivalist mod is body temperature. It has a significant effect on thirst , which decreases faster at higher body temperatures and decreases slower at lower body temperatures. If your body temperature reaches the dangerous levels you will begin losing health very quickly. This will happen if the body temperature bar reaches reaches either the top or bottom section of the bar. Your body temperature is affected by many variables, the most important of which is the temperature of your current biome . Below you can find a detailed guide to what biomes have what effect. The basic idea is that freezing biomes will eventually cause you to freeze to death, cold biomes will cause your body temperature to drop to critical levels but will not kill you. Cool biomes will cool you down just a little bit. Mild biomes will cause your body temperature to warm up if you are cold and cool down if you are warm, settling around the middle of the bar. Warm biomes will warm you up just a little bit, hot biomes will cause your body temperature to warm up to critical levels and very hot biomes will eventually kill you. Keep in mind that all of these effects will happen over time, and that your body temperature is also affected by other things. Your body temperature will go down when in water. This will keep happening until you freeze to death and will replace the effect of the biome in which you are in. For now though, sprinting will replace the effect of the biome you're in and cause body temperature to go up at the same rate that it goes up when standing still in a desert, until you die. This means that if you sprint in a desert, the rate of increase will stay the same. It does mean however that if you sprint when your body heat is at critically high levels, it will quickly reach dangerous levels and you will start taking damage. There are items that are used to raise and lower body temperature for control of it. The water bottle is used to lower body temperature and the heat pack is used to raise body temperature. Heat Pack In the same way that the water bottle reduces your body heat, the heat Heatpack is used to increase body heat. The heatpack can be used to increase your body heat if needed, but will not increase your body temperature to dangerous levels. This recipe is not very easy to find the parts for early on, but you can increase your body temperature by sprinting and going to biomes with higher temperatures. 'Recipe' ' ' Water Bottle The speed at which your thirst decreases is affected by your body temperature, so you will need to keep an eye on both displays. The water bottle can be filled up from any water source. When you drink from a water bottle, your thirst will be replenished by 30% and your body temperature will cool down noticeably. It cannot reduce your body temperature to dangerous levels though, so don't worry. 'Recipe' ' ' Detailed Biome Information 'Comfortable Biomes' These biomes will lower/raise your body temperature until it is roughly in the middle. They are comfortable climates. These are the biomes that are safest to live in. *Plains *Forest *River *Extreme Hills Edge 'Warm Biomes' These biomes will raise your body temperature to about three quarters. This is not high enough to be dangerous, but will still make you thirsty quickly. *Jungle *Jungle Hills *Mushroom Island *Mushroom Island Shore *Swampland 'Cool Biomes' These biomes will cool you down to about one quarter. This is not low enough to be dangerous. *Beach *Forest Hills 'Hot Biomes' These biomes will raise your body temperature to dangerously high levels over time, but will not kill you. *Desert *Desert Hills 'Cold Biomes' These biomes will lower your body temperature to dangerously low levels over time, but will not kill you. *Ocean *Extreme Hills 'Deadly Hot Biomes' These biomes are hot enough that you will die from the heat if you spend too long there without proper management. *Nether 'Deadly Cold Biomes' These biomes are cold enough that you will die from the cold if you spend too long there without proper management. *Taiga *Sky *Frozen Ocean *Frozen River *Ice Mountains *Taiga Hills Category:Survivalist